Blood Rose
by Teenager Henry
Summary: A story loosly based off KKJ. Two souls find one another as a dark plauge threatens their world. Can they rise to meet it? RR


Chapter 1: The young outlaw.  
  
Author's Note: Alright I promised ya'll a new story a LOOOOOOONG time ago so... here it is. I'm going to dedicate this story to two beautiful young women who are the keys to this story. First, of course, is Sarah (Teenager Jeri) who showed brought this neat anime to my attention called "Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne". Thanks Sarah-chan *hugs*. And secondly to Kaitlyn (Teenager Rika) who continues to be my muse and whose RPG Forbidden Mists keeps influencing my writing. Also I'm sorry if this sounds a lot like a bad Aladdin movie.  
  
"Stop him!! Stop that man!!"  
  
With a soft thwap a light black almost grey gloved hand strikes the top of a stone low wall and lifts the body of a young man up and over it. The youth's light silvery blue hair sways slightly as his body is lifted up and over the worn sandstone wall and onto the cobblestone path on the other side. Three men, each dressed in the violet and silver colours of the City Guard, pursued him over the wall though not as gracefully as the youth had.  
  
The youth glances back at them then slides to a halt on the stones as he comes almost face to face with two more men their short swords drawn. He smiles kindly at them as he steps backwards toward a narrow alley just a few dozen feet from him. Turning his head he looks at the five men, who move in to corner him, with amber eyes. "Come now guys. The Ambassador's daughter came on to me..."  
  
The men look at one another in a confused manner as a large brawny man moves between the five men. With a heated glare he looks at the youth having finally caught up with him. "You did what with the Ambassador's daughter?"  
  
"Oh uhm. Who said anything about the Ambassador's daughter?"  
  
With a growl the Captain moves forward drawing a curved sabre from his belt. "We're here to apprehend you on charges of using black magic.."  
  
"Oh! That..." The youth smirks up at the tall man confidently. "It was only a small fire."  
  
The Captain snarls and thrusts his sword ahead. "Get him!!"  
  
As one the five men behind the large men rush forward at the youth who turns and darts off down the alley. After moving a few feet inward he slides to one side and kicks a stack of poles down at the men. With snarls and curses following him he takes off down the alley and emerges on another thing street. Off to his right on the Main Street of the town he could see the various carriages and such that were passing through on the way back to the castle. It was the birthday parade for the Princess Melody. As he had heard it she was suppose to be accompanying it through the town to get a better feel for the people. With a snort he turns in the opposite direction and moves down the road quickly. She was of little interest to him. Probably just some young snobbish brat.  
  
Sliding to a halt he turns and dashes down another side alley as more of the City Guard appear from various points before and behind him. As he rushes down the next parallel street he ducks into an open doorway as a few guards walk past. Smirking he moves on down the street stopping for a few minutes to flirt with a young girl and her friends. Suddenly a large hand grabs him by the back of his shirt and lifts him around and backwards from the girls and into the grasp of the Captain of the guard. Flicking a wrist he drops a small pouch into his own hand, which he throws into the eyes of the unexpecting man. A thousand little sparkles of light fill the air as the fine dust blows into his eyes. With a cry he lifts the big man lifts his hands to try and rub it out of his eyes, releasing the youth back to his feet.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me ladies." Smiling at the girls her turns and darts off down another alleyway and unsuspectingly into a trap.  
  
With a howl two men of the guard jump in front of the exit to the alley and as the youth skids to a half on the dirt he turns to see the red eyed Captain and his men closing in from behind. With a snarl the Captain raises a pair of iron manacles. "I've got you now!"  
  
Sliding nimbly under the man's grasp he climbs onto a few large crates then up a short ladder to emerge on the roof of the nearest house. Rolling quickly he thrusts a black boot against the ladder and sends it and a guard flipping backwards to the alley. Sitting up he pulls his sweat drenched blue under shirt away from his body as the soft wind caused the long with over shirt he wore to flap wildly. From below the young man could hear the guards helping their friend to his feet and then the thud of the ladder as it hit against the side of the roof. "Time to go."  
  
His boots scrape and scratch along the roofing tiles and he rises and dashes off toward the next house over. The guards, finally having made it onto the roof, have little trouble jumping the small gaps between houses and following the man. He comes to a halt as he comes to a wide alley and turns to go back the other way but find his escape route cut off as the guards hop onto the roof with him. He skids to a halt, dislodging a roof plate in the process, and turns dashing toward the opening and the long jump. "I've got to be crazy!"  
  
With a powerful leap he manages to just clear the edge by a foot or so and rolls to a kneeling position. Brazenly he blows the guards a kiss just as a roof hatch thuds open to his left. With a growl the Captain pokes his head up through the hole and starts to climb out onto the bleu tiled roof. "You've got to be kidding me. Geeze don't you ever give up!?"  
  
"Not until I get you, you menace!"  
  
Sighing heavily the youth straightens and races off down the final row of roofs and then leaps up, grabbing the edge of one another level upwards and scurries quickly out of the reach of the guard's hands. Gasping loudly he stops dead in his tracks at the edge of the large building's roof. He'd come to the end of his road. Looking down a few stories below he can see the birthday parade moving by and a leisurely pace and the crowd of people lining the streets on both sides. Think. Think, think, think.  
  
He could hear the guards boosting each other up to be able to climb onto the roof and by the grunts he knew it wouldn't be long till they caught him. Swallowing he looks back to see the head of the Captain just poking itself over the edge of the roof then down again to the street. It was all in all an impressive sight. The King's Honour Guard was leading the group riding beautiful black horses and dressed in their best and shining Armor. Following behind them was a mixed group of various entertainers. From his perch he could make out jugglers, acrobats and fire-eaters. Then behind them he saw it; His was out.  
  
Rolling along on four large wooden wheels came a specially designed carriage. It stood a good three feet higher then any of the other attractions around it and looked to me built out of oak wood. The sides of the carriage were cut out and had been replaced with thick violet silk curtains. He knew it was someone important. Maybe the Queen and her husband or their daughter, but it made little difference to him. It was a perfect way out of this mess. "Finally I've got you!"  
  
Standing up straight the youth turns and sets his feet on the edge of the roof. He had to look up to meet the eyes of the large Captain and his lieutenant. He opens his hands and spreads his arms to the side as he bows slightly. "It seems that you're right. I've got no where to run. Unless of course I grow a pair of wings and fly."  
  
The Captain smirks as he takes a few steps forward. "Ill make sure your locked in the worst place in the Castle dungeon boy."  
  
Glancing to the side the youth judges his distance and then turns to look up at the Captain, smiling smugly. "Goodbye, Captain."  
  
He delights a moment in the confused look on the man's face as he lifts his index and middle finger to his forehead and salutes before stepping backwards off the roof. The wind whistled in his ears as he plummeted almost straight down from the three-story building. "I've lost my mind!!"  
  
With a loud crack he breaks through the roofs of the carriage and lands, thankfully, on several large plush pillows. With a groan of pain he open his eyes and looks around to see where he was. At first all he could see were the curtains and the large plush pillows that surrounded him. Well... I've finally gotten myself killed it seems. Then his eyes fell on the girl that was in there with him.  
  
He blinks slightly as she suddenly slaps him hard across the face, her long auburn hair circling around her head and shoulders from the sudden movement. "Who the hell are you!"  
  
She wore a long white silk robe like shirt and a short red skirt, which hung, around her creamy legs. Smirking up as he looks into her violet eyes he could see she was staring at him with a mix of fear and curiosity. Laying his hand on the golden hilt of the dagger at the front of his belt he rises to his knees and smiles at her, trying to ignore the burning pain on his right cheek. Using his other hand he straightens the bandana that surrounds his head. "Just your friendly neighbourhood outlaw, cutie.."  
  
With a sudden strike she slaps him again much the same she had the first time, leaving his ears ringing, but that didn't stop him from hearing the yelling. Snapping his head up as he hears the City Guards yelling for the procession to stop because a man had dropped into the Princess's carriage. With a smirk he turns to push apart the silk curtain then turns back and quickly kisses the girl on the cheek before twisting away from her next slap he disappears from her sight.  
  
Lifting a hand to her cheek the girl looks after him and moves forward quickly to throw back the curtain to see if she can catch any sight of him, but. He's nowhere to be found.  
  
Idiot, Idiot, Idiot *whacks his head repeatedly on his desk* Chapter 2 'Roses. Women. And Trouble." Is gonna be delayed because I, like and Idiot, forgot to paste the text I had started of it into another WordPad when I separated it from chapter 1 before copying something else. *Whacks his head a few more times* ow. anyway.. Review please. 


End file.
